Polymeric films including water-soluble components are useful in the construction of various articles and packaging. For example, such polymeric films can be used in health and hygiene products, including disposable diapers and training pants, incontinence articles, and feminine care products (e.g., pads and liners), in medical products such as bags for bodily fluids and/or waste (e.g., ostomy pouches), and in other household products such as trash bags, laundry bags, hamper liners, etc. Such polymeric films also can be used to form packaging for a variety of compounds. For example, the polymeric films can advantageously be formed into packaging for detergents, agrochemicals, water treatment chemicals, natural cleaning products containing bacteria/microbes, dyes, food, laundry, embroidery, beauty, personal care products, shaving products, health care products, and pharmaceuticals. The packaging can simplify dispersing, pouring, dissolving, and/or dosing of the contents contained within the packaging by eliminating the need to measure the contents, directly handle the contents, or dispense the contents. An example of a specific type of packaging advantageously formed from a water-soluble polymeric film is a soluble unit dose article. Soluble unit dose articles are useful to facilitate the delivery of predetermined quantities of one or more compositions, such as cleaning detergents, contained within the article. Soluble packaging can also be useful for solving some of the issues regarding trash entering waterways and oceans. For example, most packaging made from soluble films would not leave any litter in waterways or oceans, because the package would eventually dissolve and the remaining polymer would biodegrade. Known polymeric films including a water-soluble component suffer from a number of detriments however, including the migration of compounds and elements through the films. Also, water impinging on the package before intended contact such as from wet hands while handling can damage or weaken the package causing unintended leaking. Such detriments can limit the contents and usability of articles and packaging formed from the polymeric films.